ephemeral_rifts_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Ephemeral Rift's World Wikia
Welcome to the Ephemeral Rift's World Wikia Ephemeral Rift is an immersive ASMR channel about multiple different characters, all formulated by a man named Paul. It is a creative collection of colorful individuals whose backgrounds are based upon either the books of H.P. Lovecraft (Deep One Dave, Professor Clemmons), cultural references (Batman, Mordecai Kratz), or his imagination (Iggy Manley, Yuri Pukki). On this Wiki, you will find a list of all of his characters (each with a description), unique triggers, and many other details about either characters or the Rift universe which will be generously added to by numerous Riftians. Untitled.png|Paul without costumes.|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E2-hr-zhufg|linktext=--> Video <-- Corvus.png|Corvus D Clemmons (White Mask)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OLmReBdRWt0|linktext=--> Video <-- Corvus_Dark.png|Corvus D Clemmons (Black Mask)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UaFZGrEwuW8|linktext=--> Video <-- Prof_Clemmons.png|Professor Clemmons|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ja8_DZy6itw|linktext=--> Video <-- Please contribute whenever you can, as Rift's world is ever changing, and we need your help to keep it contained! A list of possible jobs are seen below the rules. Please e-mail me on the e-mail found in the rules section to notify me of any possible jobs you can take. What is Ephemeral Rift? Ephemeral Rift is an ever expanding YouTube channel designed to trigger ASMR among viewers. ☀'Autonomous sensory meridian response' (ASMR) is a neologism for a perceptual phenomenon characterized as a distinct, pleasurable tingling sensation in the head, scalp, back, or peripheral regions of the body in response to visual, auditory, tactile, olfactory, or cognitive stimuli. The nature and classification of the ASMR phenomenon is controversial,1 with much anecdotal evidence of the phenomenon but little or no scientific explanation or verified data.2 (Sourced from https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Autonomous_sensory_meridian_response) His videos consist of multiple characters and collaborations with other artists focusing on tasks and roleplays to produce a range of 'tingle-inducing' triggers. He often uses trademarked dark or twisted themes closely related to the Lovecraft series, Fallout, Batman/DC, and Bloodborne, among others. A common recurring storyline exists that focuses on the Clemmons family. However, as Paul explains in his Brother of the Rift video, many of these storylines come from different "worlds, dimensions and realities, be it past, present or future", and are frequently intertwined with each other. Outside of the roleplay, Paul will make appearances without costumes or an alternative persona, such as the Pizza with Rift series. Occasionally, videos will be taken outdoors, walking through forests. An example of this is his most watched video as of January 18, 2016, which is an outdoor video consisting of 60 minutes of nature sounds, such as birds and a stream. Paul also occasionally does ASMR Let's Play videos. Popular series such as Minecraft often include characters from the Rift, including Corvus Clemmons. However, in most of these videos, Paul appears as himself. Other games include Journey, Limbo, and some rarely occurring alpha and beta games. Most consist of a softly spoken narration whilst gaming. Some rules * Please check the Wiki for existing pages prior to adding a new page. If a duplication is found, the newest addition will be removed. * Immature posts, unrelated pages or general stupidity will be deleted also. This is about Ephemeral Rift, a man who deserves much respect. * Images must be safe and related. No nudity and general disgusting stuff. I mean, come on people, what are you, 6? * Links to external sites are permitted, but only if they are related. Links to people's social media will be removed, unless related. * Proofread articles. Do they make sense, are there any spelling issues? (If you use Chrome, it should notify you of this with a red line under misspelled vocabulary.) Please understand that different spellings may be used for different nationalities. (I am from the UK myself and so sometimes, I will spell the would Color as Colour, or Center as Centre. I am British, its kinda my job to be irritating...) * '''ALL SPAM WILL BE DELETED. '''YOUR ACCOUNT WILL LOSE ANY PRIVILEGES AND YOU WILL BE LEFT ONLY TO OBSERVE. Pages will be regularly checked by myself and other admins. Please report any issues to the following email address. (Any spam and you will be blocked, simple as that.) wilsonaaron06@gmail.com I will receive updates via email each time one is submitted. Please be sure to check all rules are followed prior to submission. (Rule 5 is an exception. Proofreading will be carried out by myself and others, and altered if necessary.) Jobs/Tasks * General Upkeep: Adding new content, checking for spelling/grammar issues. * Enforcement: Patrol the pages. Enforce the rules. * Relations: Communicate with visitors. Rift has many subscribers. * Translation: If you can translate a page to any other language, it's yours. (I doubt this will be necessary, Rift's vids are usually in English). * Specific Character Updates: If you aren't feeling up to the hundreds of characters seen on Rift's page, please feel free to select the character you wish to develop. I will make a list of all who sign up for this. Only one person per character for this. If the character is taken, I will tell you. Sorry. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Characters